The Psycho and The Wolf
by RockerChick1
Summary: Jessica 'JJ' Jones is a 17 Year old from Scotland who just moved to forks to live with her mother and twin brother. She is a bit of a party girl, but can the beautiful and elusive girl be tamed by the one and only Embry Call?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everybody. I was watching skins the other day and an advert for the eclipse dvd came on and a strange idea came into my head…why not put the two together? Though I have sort of changed some of the characters backround and names, their personalities remain the same. This story will be and Embry/oc fanfic that takes place before and during Eclipse. Also I have pictures of all the characters on my profile. Enjoy my naughty little donkeys x

.

.

Chapter 1 : Va Jay Jay and the Fredster

.

.

So…Forks. Yeah its not the most sociable of places, and in all honestly there's not that much to do here, but, I suppose you gotta do what you gotta do. I moved here about two months ago from Scotland. The weather there isn't the best I'll admit, though its not much better here in Forks. My parents got divorced about three years ago and now my mum lives here in America with my brother Freddie but my Dad stayed in Scotland. I didn't want to move, well not really but I do miss mum and the Fredster so here I am. In Forks. Should be fun. Right?

"Jessica honey, time to get up or you will be late for school!" Mum yelled from downstairs. I groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers over my head. School…lame. I head my door open and felt the mattress go down at the side of my bed.

"JJ get up you lazy little shit." Freddie laughed, pocking me in my back

"Fuck off wanker!" I growled

"Oh not very friendly," He laughed "Come on J… Don't wanna be late now do yah? C'mon Il walk with you" a.k.a he would skate there on his board with me tailing behind him…but It was better than going on my own.

"Fine im up," I said, pulling the covers off me and sitting up "Now piss of so I can get changed."

Freddie laughed, ruffled my hair and dodging my slap, he danced out of the room. I jumped in for a five minute shower then shoved on some underwear and my lacy black tights. I pulled my long dark blue top on and added some long gold beads. I kept my dark brown hair wavy and left it down. After applying some mascara and eyeliner I pulled on my converse and my black leather jacket and made my way downstairs.

My mum was making breakfast at the countertop. I grabbed some toast and sat on one of the stools.

"Morning sweetheart," Mum smiled giving me a kiss on my cheek. "all ready for school,"

"Yeah," I was ready, but if I went or not to my classes was a whole other thing. "All set Freddie?"

"Always Va Jay Jay." He grinned. I gave him the finger. Mum shook her head

"Okay now piss off." My mum said. We both gave her a kiss and ran out the door, Freddie carrying his skateboard, or 'Fanny' as she was affectionately nicknamed. About 20 minutes later we were at Forks High School, in the parking lot. Freddie pulled out a packet of cigarettes from his pocket. I snatched them off him

"Stop stealing my fucking spliffs will you?" I laughed, grabbing the lighter. Freddie smirked and lit one for himself. "Share and share a like my dear twin." Yeah we were twins, I don't hate my brother, though I don't exactly worship him either, we do get on pretty well though.

"Still on for the party tonight squirt?" Freddie asked, taking a long pull from his cigarette

"Of course," I smirked "I've got a shit load of weed." Freddie laughed and put his arms around me shoulders, leading me towards the school.

"Its going to be fucking amazing!"


	2. Weed, Spliffs and Sex

Well hello again my naughty little donkeys. Two chapters in one night? If you like this story you should check out the pictures on my profile of all the characters. I don't own Skins or Twilight. I just play around with the characters. Hope you like it. Oh and please review, I would like to know your thoughts x

Chapter two: Weed, Spliffs and sex

Freddie and I were going to a party tonight. Our friend Naomi was having one at her house. It should be fun. What's the best part of any night out? Getting ready of course. Actually fuck that the best part was getting pissed and dancing about in your underwear. Though, I still enjoyed the latter.

I was wearing a black corset with black mini shorts and high healed boots with metal chains on them. My hair was straight and back combed to give a more fuller look. I finished with some make-up and black and silver chains and bracelets. With some alcohol and weed in my bag, I was all set.

"Ready?" Freddie asked grabbing my bag and opening the window

"Hell yeah." I climbed out the window after Freddie. We walked to Naomi's in comfortable silence.

There were people in the garden smoking and making out in the grass. Blue Fairy lights were wrapped around the door and windows, and the heavy beat of the music filled the night.

"Babe!" Cried Katie, Freddie's girlfriend as she came running out of the house and wrapped her arms around Freddie. Christ.

She turned to me and smiled "Oh! Hey JJ, fucking amazing party right?"

"Sure." I said taking the weed and alcohol "See you inside Freddie,"

I walked around the people on the grass, making my way into the house. It was packed. People were drinking and dancing with each other, well grinding might be a better term. The smell of sweat and smoke engulfed me.

I made my way through the crowd, until I spotted some familiar faces on the couch.

" JJ over here!" Emily, Katie's twin sister called and Thomas waved me over. I smiled, waving back at him and walking over to join them.

"Alright J?" My friend Pandora jumped up to hug me "Wizard party right? I'm defo going to lose the big V tonight." She added in a whisper "Do you think Thomas might be up for some surf and turf?"

I laughed "I don't know why don't you ask him Panda pop?"

"Right, yeah I'll do that!" She grinned and grabbed a confused Thomas by the hand, leading him upstairs. Emily laughed.

"Well that's Panda sorted. Come and have a drink with us Jessie."

I sat down between her and Naomi, taking out my Vodka and swallowing a mouthful.

"I got something for you." I smiled pulling out the week from my bag

"Oh yes! Now it's a fucking party!" James Cook appeared over my shoulder, grabbing the weed from my hand and winking at me.

"You got that fucking right," Freddie said walking over to us with Katie clinging to him.

"Well you guys enjoy that, I am going to dance." I smiled hopping up and strolling over to the centre of the room.

I closed my eyes and let the music take over me. I swayed and rolled my hips, my hands in the air. A pair of hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me against their body.

"Your looking good tonight Jessie girl," Cook purred in my ear, grinding his hips against my ass. I grinned, turning and wrapping my arms around him. He slammed his lips against mine. His mouth moved urgently against mine.

Lots of people think Cook and I are together, though we are not. Our relationship is strictly sexual.

I grabbed Cooks hand and led him away from the crowds and upstairs. One of the doors was locked and I could here Pandora moaning inside the room. Looked like Panda got her wish, I smiled at the thought.

"In here!" Cook growled forcing me into the cupboard down the hall. He slammed the door closed and pushed me up against the wall.

Cook kissed me frantically, unbuckling his belt while I pulled my shorts and panties off. We didn't need condoms, Cook new I was on the pill.

He pulled off his boxers and grabbed the back of my knee, pulling it around his hip.

He slammed into me hard, thrusting furiously. I moaned, grabbing onto his shoulders for support. After a while I felt that funny tingling feeling in the bottom of my stomach. I gasped and cried out as I came.

"Grab my balls, grab my balls!" Cook groaned thrusting faster. I obeyed tugging him lightly until he finished. He unhooked my leg and pulled my panties and shorts back up.

"Always a pleasure Jess." He winked, zipping up his trousers. I rolled my eyes and gave him a quick kiss before slipping out of the closet, and back down stairs.

Freddie had Katie against the wall, kissing her ardently, and Naomi was dancing with her girlfriend. I walked over to the couch, were Emily was still sitting on her own, smoking the weed.

"Alright Emz?" I asked sitting next to her and taking a drag of the weed.

"I'm good." She smiled "What about you? How's the Scottish lass adjusting to life in America?" She tried to say the last part in a Scottish accent, though it sounded Irish

We both laughed "That was shit Emz, since when do I talk like that?"

She grinned and shrugged. Taking another drag of the weed. "It's great!" I said a little to enthusiastically. She raised one eyebrow. "Alright its shit but I'll make do."

"I'm glad you moved here, things are a lot more fun with you and Freddie." She paused "It will get easier though, I promise. So how are you and Cook?"

"Cooks great, but other than fucking him occasionally, it won't go much further. You know I don't believe in all that love shit." I laughed taking a sip of some Vodka that Katie offered me.

"Why not?"

"It's a load of bollocks! Take my mum and dad, when Fred's and I were younger they always said how in love they were, then one day my dads line manager shows up at the door, proclaiming his love for my mother and bam! Goodbye loving marriage, hello slutty affair. Two moths later they were divorced and living in different Country's."

"You know shit like that happens though," She said "Doesn't mean its going to happen to you."

She was right. It wouldn't ever happen to me. I would never let myself fall in love. It only ends badly.


End file.
